bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SansPapyrus684/A Beesmas Carol
i may have gone directly from the book srry Chapter 1: A Brief Intro King Beetle was dead to begin with. There was no doubt about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, all those other people, and Bee himself. King Beetle was as dead as a doornail. I don't know what there is that qualifies a doornail as so dead, but whatever. Bee knew he was dead? Of course. He and Beetle were partners for who knows how long. Bee was his admin, partner, and all those other things in all manners of their business. At first the company was called Bee and Beetle, but since Beetle was dead all the beekeepers and bees began referring to it as Bee and Bee. However, the old miser answered the same to all. Oh! But you should have seen him walk around the mountain! The cold within him froze his old features, nipped his pointed nose, shriveled his cheek, stiffened his gait; made his eyes red, his thin lips blue and spoke out shrewdly in his grating voice. No bee bothered to greet him, as they would only be e returned with a sneer and a trademark cry of "Bah, humbug!" (tell me if there's something else I can replace it with). No beggar asked him for honey, no beekeeper tried to befriend him, and just left him alone, not like Bee wanted it. In fact, even the weather didn't want to do anything with bee. The hot had little effect, and the cold didn't seem to do anything at all, most likely because he was already frozen inside. One special Beesmas Eve, Bee sat in his honey-house, doing all the things necessary for the company. There was little heat, as the only heat was from his clerk, Photon bee's, fireplace and even if, there were only a few smoldering pieces of charcoal. The cold was blasting in from the windows, and Bee did not bother to close them. After about half and hour or so, the photon bee pleaded Bee if he could have Christmas off. Bee observed how preposterous it was that he would pay his clerk for no work. Photon observed that if was only once every 365 days. "Yet another day to pick my pockets with no work," Bee snarled. He still reluctantly let Photon have the day off. You should have seen Photon! Zipping around with the joy of.. well, over 9000! (dead mem srry) Suddenly, a rage bee burst through the door, crying in a merry voice: "Merry Beesmas! Happy Honeydays! May Bubble bee man bless you, uncle!" Apparently Rage bee was Bee's nephew, but thankfully had not inherited any of his wicked personality. "BAH HUMBUG!" retorted Bee, in such a voice that even the toughest bees would cower in fear. Rage bee forced a smile, and said "Surely you don't mean that, do you?" "I do," spat out Bee, and went back to working, hoping that his nephew would bother him no more. "What right do you have to be e so merry on this day? Look at you, dressed in such poor clothing." "What right do you have to be e so mean on this Beesmas Eve? You have all that money!" cried Rage bee. Having no answer to the question, only the words "Bah! ... humbug," left Bee's mouth. Rage bee tried to convince his uncle to enjoy Christmas, but was stopped halfway. “What else can I be,” returned the uncle, “when I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Beesmas! Out upon merry Beesmas! What’s Beesmas time to you but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in ‘em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will,” said Bee indignantly, “every idiot who goes about with ‘Merry Beemas’ on his lips, should be boiled with his own honey, and buried with a pineapple through his heart. He should!” "But uncle! Is not Beesmas time the most wonderful time of the year?" Rage bee said. Now Bee was just straight up tired, and could only say "Good afternoon." "Please, uncle! Just take the time to enjoy Beesmas!" "Good afternoon." "It's a mere day of pure happiness!" "GOOD. AFTERNOON." "And some Happy Honeydays!" "GOOD AFTERNOON!" Rage bee saw that his uncle was a lost cause, and could only leave the honey house with his head down. Shortly after, another knock came on the door. Bee opened the door, and saw a bacon-haired beekeeper and a basic bee. "This is Bee and Beetle's, I presume?" "Beetle has been dead 7 years ago, on this very day." Bee replied. "Well, no worries... I'm sure Beetle's liberality is still well represented through you, good sir. Sir, we are asking for donations for the Poor and Destitute." The men said, as sweetly as possible. "Are there any prisons? Are there any pollen houses? " Bee said, already beginning to get irritated. "Yes, sir." The two men replied. "Then the taxes the government takes from me already go to those places, and you have the nerve to ask me for donations!" "But sir... There are many bees and keepers that would rather die than go to those places!" The bee pleaded. "If they would rather die, than they had better do so, and decrease the surplus population." Bee sneered. The two men, sad and disappointed, drooped their heads, and went off to another house in search of donations. (btw if u havent figured it out its vicious bee i refer to as Bee, like how dickens referred to scrooge by his last name only) Chapter 2: Beetle's ghost After being finished with his work, Bee went home, and ate dinner. Although he was very rich, he merely had a dinner of 5 blueberries with a small side of Blue Extract. After dinner, however, he heard a thump through the house, and was qutie shooken by it. Bee went upstairs and locked his bedroom door, and double locked it, because you can never be e too safe. The thumping still resounded throughout the entire house, and then the sound was joined by the sound of rattling chains. Bee closed all the windows, muttering "humbug!" as he lit up the fireplace and got into the sofa beside his bed. However, when it came into Bee's room, Bee exclaimed, "I can't beelieve it! It's Beetle's Ghost!" The Ghost was exactly the same as King Beetle- The Y shaped horns, the green legs, but this time there was a large chain wrapped around his body. You could see right through his body, but it was still there. Bee felt the chilling influence of its blood-red eyes, and shuddered every time he looked it and averted his eyes quickly. All he could say was "What do you want?" All that the phantom replied was, "Oh, plenty. You don't beelieve in me, do you?". "Of course not. You might just bee a bit of hallucination, a small piece of blueberry, manifested into something." Bee held up a toothpick. "You see this toothpick? I have but to swallow this, and be for the rest of my days persecuted by a legion of stick nymphs, all of my own creation. Humbug, I tell you! Humbug!” At the sound of this, the ghost cried a fearful cry, and shook the chain around its body with such force that a ton of cotton balls in one's ears could not prevent from one hearing the sound. It then took of the bandage off its head, and to Bee's shock, its horn fell off! "Have mercy!" Bee cried, dropping to his abdomen. "Horrid ghost, just what do you want? Plz trouble me no more!" "Well?" It said. "Do you beelieve in me or no?" "How can I not now? " "Ok... so you see this chain right?" "Yes indeed, that thing seems darn heavy." "I forged it in my life, of all of my regrets and sins, and now I can hardly move with it! You see, you are forging your own chain right now as we speak. And in your afterlife... It won't go so well for you. Three ghosts will come for you, one each hour to-night. They will be e the spirits of Beesmass past, present, and yet to come (I don't know why they just say future. )Well, I'm out." Beetle stepped back, and with every step, the wall behind him seemed to fade, and when he reached the wall, it completely disappeared. Bee looked out the window, and he saw many ghosts, chained to things so heavy, that they could not move at all. There was a beekeeper, which he recognized to be e Mayrushard, chained to a giant block of stone, trying with no result to helpfully interfere in people's lives. "Eh... HEY BEETLE! FAKE NEWS MUCH?' Was all he could say. Chapter 3: The Bee of Beesmas Past After Beetle's much uncalled for visit, Bee sank into a deep sleep, deeper than anyone could ever imagine. It was the deepest deep in all of deep, but you get the point. He slept all the way until 12 o clock (midnight), and when he looked out, it was really dark. He then just started counting the minutes till the supposed visit of the spirit of Beesmas past was here. At one o clock, Bee saw nothing for sometime, and was like "Welp, there's that", and lay back down in his bed. But not long after, he saw a translucent wiing pull aside his bed curtains, and saw a cute baby bee looking at him. "Are you the spirit which Marley said was going to come to me?" "Who else could I be e?" said the spirit. It was just like any baby bee, but if you crossed baby bee with a festive bee. Boy, was it decked out for Beesmas! "So, you're the Bee of Beesmas Past? Like ALL past? Or just like the past 100 years?" "No. We'll go take a visit through your past of Beesmas. Take my hand, and let's go for a walk." -still wip- Category:Blog posts